The Krusty Krab
by GengarFan3
Summary: Mr. Krabs is the proud owner of the Krusty Krab. Lately however, his greed has sent him to places related to Super Smash Bros. Now, he must deal with the antics of Krabby, Waluigi, Squidward, and video game logic.
1. Ch 1: The Krusty Krab Three

**Chapter 1: The Krusty Krab Three**

Waluigi was wandering around the Seaside Hill Zone, his clothes still dripping in semen from the recent Donkey Kong incident. Of course, his luck just got worse today.

"Waa?! What happened to my stand?!" the stupid pest yelled. Right where his taco stand once sat, the "Krusty Krab Three" now stood, as many Krabby and Kingler walked inside.

"Arg, it seems that some lanky seadog isn't pleased by me new restaurant!" Mr. Krabs groaned as he poked his head out of the front doors of the new business, staring at Waluigi.

"Maybe it's because he wants high quality food instead of more hamburgers that cause heart attacks," Squidward replied.

"No one asked you to get involved, Mr. Squidward!" Krabs said.

"And no body asked you build yet another Krusty Krab!" Squidward argued. "I mean really, we need more than the three of us to run THREE restaurants!"

"Says who?" Krabs sarcastically asked.

"Says logic, that's who!" the squid replied. "I swear, you may not be as stupid as SpongeBob or Patrick, but you still make me want to throw up at your ignorance sometimes!"

"SILENCE! Krabs shouted from the top of his lungs. "Get back to work, or I'll rip your timbers apart until you shiver!"

"Whatever," Squidward sighed as he walked back to the counter.

"Wow, these things are supposed to be "Krabby Patties", yet they don't look anything like us!" a Krabby groaned.

"Wait... these sandwiches are named after us?" another Krabby asked with worry.

"Yeah, why?" the first Krabby asked back until he realized what the other one meant. "Run for your lives! These patties are made from our meat!"

"No, wait!" Mr. Krabs shouted, trying to keep the Krabby and Kingler inside the building. However, the Pokémon were determined to leave, and decided to trample the owner.

"Hahaha!" Squidward laughed. "Now if only SpongeBob would get flattened like that!"

"What was that, Squidward?" SpongeBob happily asked before he got crushed by a Thwomp.

"Wahahaha! Best day ever!"


	2. Ch 2: Slowpoke's Order

**Chapter 2: Slowpoke's Order**

"Where are all me customers?!" Mr. Krabs screamed. The Krusty Krab of the Seaside Hill Zone was entirely empty, excluding himself, Squidward, and SpongeBob.

"Maybe they realized how terrible the food is here!" Squidward joked before starting his iconic laugh.

"The food? Here? Terrible?! Is it possible to use them in a sentence like that?!" SpongeBob thought out loud.

"I'm not sure SpongeBob, but I do know that Squidward is being a big barnacle!" Krabs said.

"May I buy some... oh, what do they call those things... oh, food!" a Slowpoke asked as he slowly entered the Krusty Krab.

"Why, most certainly, sir!" Krabs said before picking up the Pokémon and placing him right in front of the cash register. "Take his order, Mr. Squidward!"

"Uhhhh... whatever," the boring squid sighed. "May I take your order, sir?"

"Ummmmm... hmmmmm," Slowpoke thought, analyzing the menu.

"Sir, are you going to order?"

"Just a second missy, I'm trying to read this menu of your's... hmm, it might take me a few weeks to read this whole thing..."

"TWO WEEKS!" Squidward shouted. "Oh no, this is the whole Krusty Krab Training Video fiasco with Patrick again..."

"A training video, eh?" Slowpoke asked in a derpy way. "I think I might find that to be quite delectable! I'll try one!"

"A what?" Squidward asked before shaking his head. "Sure thing, sir! One training video, coming right up!" As quick as a flash, Squidward ran into the kitchen and back with the video, handed it to Slowpoke, and ran right out the front doors.

"Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob shouted. "Squidward left his post again!"

"What?!" Krabs growled, swinging his office door open. "I'll show that barnacle head what for, I tell you what!" While Krabs ran after our favorite jerk, Slowpoke took a bite of his video.

"Mmm... this is delightful! I should come here more often and try some more food here!"


	3. Ch 3: Don't Forget Plankton

**Chapter 3: Don't Forget Plankton**

"Arg... buildings start appearin' out of nowhere... could today be any worse?" Mr. Krabs sighed as he, SpongeBob, and Squidward were walking back towards the Krusty Krab.

"Things just got worse!" SpongeBob cried out. "Looks like Plankton just built another Chum Bucket across from the Krusty Krab!"

"What?!" everybody's favorite greedy crab screamed in a mix of shock and anger.

"Ha! Looks like Krabs isn't too keen with me opening up shop!" Plankton chuckled from the top of the Chum Bucket as Krabs began to flip out. "Now, I just wish Dolan would come back so we can move onto part two!"

"Or maybe you could just realize that your plan is going to fail horrendously in the end and just give up!" Karen complained.

"You sure are supportive of my plans, Karen," the tiny villain replied. As always, Karen's top priority was telling Plankton how much of a failure he was. Plankton wondered why he bothered to stick with this bad excuse for a wife. "You know, you could at least try to be helpful for once. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to head back and tend to those Grimer actually eating my chum."

"Ugghhh... whatever," Karen said. As Plankton went back inside, the robotic wife took a look over the horizon, noticing a strange building on the top of a nearby hill. This caused her to get a better look, when she finally noticed that the building was in fact a McDonald's. "I thought there weren't any big businesses around this joint?"

"Mr. Krabs, look! A McDonald's right behind the Krusty Krab!" SpongeBob pointed out.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Krabs shouted in dismay. "These blasted companies need to walk the plank, even more so than Plankton!"

"Did Krabs actually say that there is something worse than me?!" Plankton worryingly asked, poking his head out of the front doors of the Chum Bucket. That's when he noticed the McDonald's. "SWEET MOTHER OF NEPTUNE, NOT THAT PLACE! I HAVE ENOUGH COMPETITION AS IS!"


	4. Ch 4: Crabby Krabby are Crabby

**Chapter 4: Crabby Krabby are Crabby**

It was lunch time at the Krusty Krab of Seaside Hill. Customers were eating, SpongeBob was cleaning the poop deck, and Squidward was... sniffing his arm pits?

"Ahhh!" Squidward sighed. "Lilac deodorant always smells good!" That's when the doors swung open, hoards of Krabby and Kingler barging in. The current customers fled at the sight of the crab Pokémon.

"What the barnacle is going on out here?!" Mr. Krabs demanded to know, exiting his office while noticing the Krabby herd. "Oh, you punks..."

"That's right, sick monster!" the leader of the Krabby, a shiny Kingler with an eye patch on his left eye, shouted. "I, the great King Kingler, have heard of your disgusting rituals of killing our poor kind and selling them to lower life forms as food, and I don't like it!"

"I ain't actually killing off yo-" Mr. Krabs was interrupted by the annoying Krabby king before he could say anything else.

"Lies! If you were truly innocent, you wouldn't label your revolting sandwiches as Krabby Patties, now would you?!" King Kingler yelled. "Rope of these two criminals, mates! We're heading to the glorious Waluigi's Taco Stand for lunch!"

"What, I didn't do anything!" Squidward shouted, but it was no use, as Silver would put it. The crabby Pokémon roped up Mr. Krabs and Squidward and began to haul them out of the restaurant. As soon as they left, SpongeBob exited the bathroom to find the place empty.

"Hm, I wonder where everybody went?" SpongeBob thought. "I wonder what I should do know?"

"I know what we should do!" Patrick, who came out of nowhere, cheerfully stated. "We should get naked!"

"Patrick, I don't see how that's a good idea at a time like this!" the sponge told his friend, who ignored him entirely. Patrick took off his pants and ran right outside, only for a bunch of Waddle Dee cops to catch the starfish in the nude and chase after him. SpongeBob stepped outside and facepalmed at the whole incident.


End file.
